


Loving stars

by ItzZaira



Series: The Dreamtale Twins [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Alternate universe: Dreamtale (before the apple incident)And NO. Dream and Nightmare are brothers and BROTHERS ONLY. This is not Dreamcest, not a ship, only brotherly love.Dream really had thought that Nightmare was happy.. when he noticed he wasn't and how much pain he's in..  Dream decided to show his brother how much he loves him.
Relationships: Brotherly Love - Relationship, Dream & Nightmare
Series: The Dreamtale Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024585
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Loving stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo..
> 
> Dreamtale is my favorite au, and I realized I have yet to write fluff with the Dreamtale brothers! So now I'm writing it!!
> 
> This is aswel inspired by qweezy 0w0! The idea about putting a barrier around the tree and that they somehow have a house that is not in the village is inspired by them! All of it was inspired by their story "turn back time" chapter 12 I think! (I would place a link but I don't know how, sadly)
> 
> All off their stories are amazing, and I really recomend reading them!
> 
> Second chapter is Nightmare POV.

He really had thought they had changed.

After finding out about how his "friends" hurt and abused his brother, the guardian really had believed they had changed. 

What an idiot he was.

He was just coming back from the village- the people were really clumsy- when he heard it. Screaming.

He had ran the rest of the way to the tree. What he saw left him breathless.

There were atleast 7 different villagers.

They seemed to be hitting and kicking something with bats.

And Dream already knew what- .. **who** it was.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Dream screamed, horrified.

They all turned around, anger on their face, when they saw Dream. They smiled, relief in their eyes.

But one wasn't fooled.

"Guys, last time he didn't want to help either. Don't get your hopes up."

They stayed hopeful anyway. Dream looked horrified at the bloody bats and sticks. His eyelights went out.

"Wh.. what?! Why would you.. you promised!!! You said you had changed!!!" Dream looked hurt. This wasn't the first time they had beat Nightmare. Last time had been much more people... they had said they had changed.. and Dream, feeling like an idiot, had believed them like a fool.

"Dream, you're blinded by his darkness." One of them slowely said. "You need to understand.. Nightmare is bad! Evil! We need to destroy negativity before he destroys us!"

"He's a monster Dream." Another said gently. Monster? They didn't dare to use all the other horrible things they had screamed at him in front of Dream. "He's bad. Evil. We need to get rid of him.. you are the guardian of positivity, isn't it your job to get rid of him?"

Something in Dream snapped.

"Get out."

"Wha-"

"GET OUT!!!" His blue and golden arrows were pointed at the group. Without his eyelights, Dream looked.. scary..

The villagers were frozen in fear. They had never seen Dream like that..

"He is evil Dream! You need to understand that!"

"Oh really?! What has he done to be evil?!" Dream hysterically asked.

"He guards the bad apples!"

"Because that is his job!" Dream yelled. "If I was guarding them, would I be bad?! Tell me?!"

They went silent at that.

...

One of them was suddenly grabbed with blue magic. Dream walked forward, looking them right in the eyes with empty sockets.

"I will say this once and once only. Nightmare is one of the kindest people there is. And if you hurt my brother again.." he didn't need to finish. They looked terrified.

Dream let go, the villagers quickly ran away. Two had stayed behind, not fearing the guardian. That changed when Dream saw the state Nightmare was in. He was already knocked out, laying on his chest, skull cracked and bleeding a lot. His clothes, stained with blood, Dream had no doubt there were more injuries under his clothing.

...

When his eyelights started to glow a darker shade of gold, looking at them in fury, the remaining two had ran away.

The moment they were gone, his eyelights returned to normal. "Nightmare!!" Dream ran towards his unconcious brother as fast as he could, before collapsing besides him, gently turning him on his back. His face was stained with blood, lots of cracks on his skull. Looking closer, he saw Nightmare was breathing funny. 

Dream silently started crying as he picked up his brother as gently as he could, making sure to jostle his bones as little as possible. It was a little hard since Nightmare was taller then him, but he managed to pick him up bridal style, before walking towards the tree, and laying him down again as gentle as he could. Before he took of his gloves, his hands litting up gold, gently resting them on Nightmare's skull. Dream kept that up until every single crack on his skull was healed. He then gently removed Nightmare's jacket- his ribcage was destroyed- and he started healing that aswel.

**An hour later..**

Dream had healed every crack, every bruise, every broken bone. Everything. After that he had taken off the bloodied clothes, putting new, clean clothes on Nightmare, before putting his clothes on a drawer. He would clean them, but he didn't want to leave Nightmare. Dream was aware of the blood that had stained on his own clothes, but he didn't care. Gently, he had placed Nightmare in his bed, covering him with a blanket, crawled in besides the hurt guardian, hugging him close to his chest. He had managed to stop crying a while ago.

Those people... did Dream really call them his friends?

Well. Not anymore. All they did was use him anyway. But they hurt Nightmare?! Again?!

...

Dream had rememberd last time. There had been a much larger group of villagers, all of them had screamed horrible things at Nightmare. And from what Dream understood.. his brother actually believed them..

He hugged Nightmare closer. Nightmare wasn't evil! He was the best brother there is!

...

It was time to show Nightmare how much he mattert.

**The next day**

Dream woke up to a groan, his eyes snapping open. Remembering the previous day, he looked down, seeing Nightmare slowely wake up. He watched silently as his eyesockets slowely opened, a pair off violet eyes coming into view, looking very unfocused and confused.

Nightmare seemed lost. And tired. Dream couldn't blame him. His voice was soft when he spoke.

"Brother?"

Nightmare slowely looked up, noticing him. "D.. Dream?" His voice was even softer then usual.

Dream smiled at him, yet tears collected in his eyes. "Yes... its me.." he gently hugged him closer, starting to cry with quiet hiccups.

Nightmare tensed when he heard Dream started crying. Ignoring his headache, he tried to push himself up, to comfort him, when he noticed.

Dream's clothes were stained with blood.

Nightmare chocked on his breath. "D-Dream?! What happened-?!"

And then he rememberd the events off the day before. His eyelights went out. Looking at his own clothing, he could see these were clearly new ones. And noticing how there wasn't a single wound on him anymore, exept some bandages, he safely assumed Dream had used all his magic to heal him. 

**Oh great.**

**You bothered Dream again!**

**He wasted all his magic on you!**

**You're selfish.**

**A monster.**

**Those villagers are right!!!!**

**D I E .**

Dream noticed Nightmare going stiff in his hold. With a sniffle, he pulled away a bit too look at him, only to see Nightmare curled up, breathing heavily, panicking.

Oh no.

"Nightmare!!! Nighty snap out off it!!"

Nightmare's breathing stuttert when he heard his brother call for him. With teary eyes, he looked up, seeing Dream looking very worried.

"I-I.. I.. I'm s-sorry Dream-"

"No." Nightmare never heard Dream using such serious tone before. Looking at him, he was shocked to see his normally childish twin looking this serious.

"Nightmare." Dream gently grabbed his shoulders. "You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I should be sorry. I was friends with people who hurt you. And being the fool I am, I never noticed."

"Dream-"

"No, Nightmare. Please, listen."

Nightmare went silent. Dream took in a gentle breath, his tight grip on Nightmare's shoulders becoming more gentle.

"Just because you guard the negative emotions and apples, doesn't mean you are evil." Dream said. "Its a job you never chose to have.. its not fair how they are treating you, because you are not evil brother.. you're smart, and cool, and so kind.. the best brother I could have asked for."

Nightmare's eyesockets were filled with tears as he watched Dream silently, eyelights gone. He sometimes forgat Dream and he were twins. He couldn't help feel like the older brother besides Dream. The guardian of positivity was always acting like a child after all.

But that was not the point.

He should be apoligizing to Dream not the _other way around-_

Nightmare was distracted from his thoughts when Dream gently hugged him as close as he could.

"Lying is bad you know.." he murmured softly after a while. Dream looked up on confusion. 

"I'm not the best brother you could have... you deserve much better. You would be better without me." Dream tensed when he heard Nightmare say that. And that just proved him correct. Nightmare really did believe them...

"They are right.. I'm bad.. I'm e-evil.. _hic_." Dream could feel Nightmare starting to shake a little in his hold, curling up, but wincing in pain.

"Brother.."

"I'm a m-monster.. I'm b-bad.. _hic_ " Nightmare continued to talk to himself, purple tears starting to drip down his cheeks. "I-I'm e-evil.. h-how long until.. _sniff_..u-until I h-hurt y-you...?!" He sounded so desperate, so scared.. it broke Dream's heart to see his twin this way. "Nightmare.."

"I-I'll corrupt you.. I-I'll h-hurt you.. you.. you need to stay away from me!!" He sobbed out the last part, having started sobbing as he broke down. Nightmare's shaking had worsened, gasping for breath between his sobs as he couldn't breathe. Dream felt golden tears bubble up in his own eyesockets, but his hands went to Nightmare's skull, grabbing his hands gently.

"Nightmare.. Nighty... shhh.. its me, its Dream.. its your brother.. Nighty.." Dream coed softly, squeezing his hands gently. "I won't hurt you.. you're safe now.. Night.."

After a couple more gentle encouragements, Nightmare looked up with a hiccup, noticing Dream, and calming almost immediatly. Before he froze.

_Dream heard him say those things-_

Before his mind could scream at him again, Dream gave another gentle squeeze. Dream concentrated, before his aura came to life. It was positive. Calming. But for Nightmare, he was just waisting Dream's magic.

He was so selfish!

Dream, remembering last time, gently touched their heads together, looking him in the eye. "Nighty.. you're not selfish.. or evil.. or bad.. you're none off those.. I promise you're not.."

That made him freeze. Dream _never_ made promises, like him, unless he actually meaned it.

"Even if you were evil, I would still love you Nighty." Dream smiled sadly, not believing that he needed to say this. If only those villagers weren't here, Nightmare would be okay. But no. Now Nightmare actually was believing those idiots.

He would change that.

"Even if you were evil, even if you were negativity itself, I would always love you, no matter what. I promise.."

Nightmare was looking at Dream in shocked silence. Before he sobbed, curling up. Dream gently hugged him closer, rubbing his back to calm him down. Atleast his aura seemed to be helping..

After Nightmare's sobbing subsided, he was the first to break the silence. "T.. t-thank you.." 

"Shhh.." Dream kissed the top off his skull, hugging him close once more. He could feel Nightmare relax, physically and mentally. He smiled softly in relief. Gently petting the back of his skull, hand sliding down to his neck, then back, then his skull again in slow, soothing motions he knew would help him relax. And he was right. Dream could feel him lean into his touch and that only made his smile grow. Secretly he was using a bit of healing magic aswel to make sure there really were no more wounds left on his brother.

They just sat in comfortable silence for a while, Dream feeling content with rubbing his brother's back and nuzzling his head. Deciding he didn't need his aura anymore, his aura died down. A couple minutes later Nightmare spoke.

"Dream.. we should get up."

"Nah." Dream heard Nightmare chuckle, attempting to get out of his grasp. "Dream, we need to eat."

"That can wait."

"And strengten the barrier around the tree."

Dream had almost forgotten about that. He sighed, and got up out of the bed, before he gently pushed Nightmare down.

"Uhh.. Dream?"

"I will make breakfast!" Dream smiled brightly, that only made Nightmare chuckle again. "Are you sure?"

"Yep! You should rest!" Dream said, tugging the blankets carefully around his brother. Nightmare didn't argue, knowing it was pointless.

Dream smiled, before rushing into the kitchen.

...

* * *

"Brother!~" Dream came back walking into their room, 2 plates of breakfast stuff in his hands. Eggs. While he was tired of eggs, he doubted Nightmare would be able to stomach heavier food and eggs were the only thing light he could make without burning. He found Nightmare sitting in his bed, book his his hands but clearly not reading a word. Eyelights gone, he seemed scared again.

Dream's eye's softend as he set both plates on the ground, before hugging him gently. "Brother?"

That seemed to snap him back to reality. Nightmare flinched, looking confused. Dream slightly pulled away to smile kindly at him.

"You aren't bothering me.." he could feel Nightmare relax a bit again, and Dream hugged him for another minute before letting go. He sat on the bed allong with Nightmare, grabbing the two plates again, and handing one to Nightmare. He had added a bit of healing magic in hopes of healing any leftover scarr he couldn't find, aswel as hoping it would relax him. Dream was right, he didn't need to look to feel Nightmare's emotions relaxing more. With a small smile he started to eat aswel, being well aware of the fact he needed to go back to that village later.

* * *

Dream could feel Nightmare squeezing his hand as they walked past the houses, and Dream squeezed back gently. They had strengthened the barrier around the tree again, so they went to the village. There was no way Dream would leave Nightmare alone again, but just as much as he hated this place, he needed to come back here for one more thing. Sadly that meant dragging Nightmare into the village aswel. Dream would have used his aura to calm his twin down if he didn't know using his aura made Nightmare only feel guiltier.

Dream pretended to be oblivious as he noticed the villagers smiling kindly at him as if nothing happened. But now that he put his attention to it, he noticed their happiness was dull. As if it was blocked by something else. No doubt a negative emotion, so Dream sadly couldn't feel it. He could feel Nightmare holding his hand as if his life depended on it, but Dream didn't mind.

"Dream!" One off the villagers said happily, running over to both guardians, fully ignoring Nightmare.

Giving his hand another gentle squeeze, Dream smiled, looking up. "Yes?"

"Good timing! My sister got sick after playing in the rain for too long." The villager chuckled. "I need you to heal her!"

_I need you to heal her._

Now that Dream actually looked, be realized.. none of them ever asked. They just said he needed to. But why did he always agree?

...

Dream's smile widend. "I'm really sorry. But I can't help today. Or ever." 

The villagers who heard him went silent, looking at him in shock. Nightmare looked shocked aswel, clearly not having expected that.

"But.. but my sister needs you!"

"You have healers and doctors in this village. Unlike me their magic actually is meant for healing. Just because my magic is strong doesn't mean its the type of magic she needs." Dream's smile went wider. "Doctors and healers who have studied this and know everything about the flu can help much better then I can."

"B-but-"

"I'm afraid I cannot help. You can ask your healers and doctors."

He could feel all the shocked and even angry looks he got, but he ignored them. Dream refused to help after what they did to Nightmare. And seriously, Dream knew there were lots of doctors and healers in this town. Why did they never do their job?

...

"You need to help." The villager repeated. 

"Why?"

"You need to! Its your job to make us feel better!"

_snap_

**"No."** Dream's smile became even wider, being scary at this point. "My job is to protect the golden apples and positive feelings, not to heal people for simple things like a flu. You have healers for that."

"Oh really?"

Dream froze.

_"He's a monster Dream."_

Thats voice..

_"He's bad. Evil. We need to get rid of him.. you are the guardian of positivity, isn't it your job to get rid of him?"_

Dream felt anger burn inside his soul as he regonized one of the villagers who had beat his brother. He could feel Nightmare's grip on his hand tightening again, negative emotions so strong even Dream could feel them. Without any eyelights, he turned around, seeing the one who told him Nightmare was a monster. The one he had grabbed with blue magic. The one who dared to hurt Nightmare.

The villager crossed their arms. "Yesterday he had the perfect chance to protect positive feelings forever. Instead he threw that away for his "brother"-"

The villager stopped talking when he looked Dream in the eye, his smile twitching.

 ** _"You_ hurt _my brother._ " **Dream's voice sounded scary now, any politeness gone. **"Kicked, hit, beat, and screamed at him with the intention of killing him. Then you _fucking_ dared to call him a monster, evil, and all sorts off things he is not, and then get angry at me for caring about my brother?!!?!?" **The villagers looking at him in shock, Nightmare chocking on his breath. Dream never cursed.

The villager seemed unable to find a response. Dream pulled Nightmare by his arm, hugging him as close as he could.

 **"I'll say this once and once only. If I _ever_ see you hurt _my_ brother, scream at _my_ brother, call him anything he is not, I will _never_ heal any of you or let you use my aura _again._ " **Dream hated the fact he actually had to say this, but now he understood. These villagers were filled with greed, not caring a single bit about the guardian, only about their own happiness. Sadly, whatever he said worked, because the villagers were looking at him in shocked silence.

 **"Am I clear?"** When he didn't get an answer, Dream narrowed his eyes, pulling away from Nightmare, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, the other holding his hand gently, leading him out off the village, all while whispering assurances to him.

"Its okay, its okay, you're safe Nighty, you're safe, I'm here, I'm here.."

Once out of the village, Nightmare looked at him with a shocked expresion on his face. "W-why.." he sounded so confused, which hurt Dream so much to see. You could have ripped his soul apart and that would have hurt less.

He was silent until he saw the tree, sighing in relief. Gently, he made Nightmare sit down, who had purple tears in his eyesockets again, doing his best to not break down again. Dream hugged him closer.

"Because I love you Nighty.. I will always love you, no matter what.."

Nightmare sniffeled, before looking up with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Dream had never seen that look before, but he could feel the relief, happiness and hope in his soul, and that only made him cuddle Nightmare closer.

"I love you.. they're wrong.. they're so, so wrong.. you're none off those horrible things brother.. you're not evil, bad, a monster, none of those." Gently, he wiped one off his tears away. "You're kind, you're amazing, you're the best, you're my brother.. the best brother I could ask for.."

He could feel Nightmare relax into him, tears stopping, a soft smile on his face.

...

"..love you too Dreamy.."

Dream cuddled him closer, placing another, gentle kiss on his skull. He had felt happiness from others before. But his brothers happiness was the best.

And he would make sure that happiness stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, inspired by qweezy0w0, and I really really recomend reading their stories! They're amazing! Thank you for writing your amazing stories ^w^ 
> 
> (I will put a link to their page once I can figure out how.)
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
